1. Field of the Invention
At the current time, data to be printed are increasingly transmitted in digital form over great distances with the aid of data transmission media such as telephone lines, directional radio or satellite links.
The purpose of this transmission is to print out the data transmitted in a printer as receiver.
It is the intention of the transmitter, that is to say of a transmitting arrangement, to configure the printing reproduction in the printer as receiver in such a way that it agrees as accurately as possible with the version of the transmitter, that is to say the version which is present in the transmitting arrangement.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the prior art, however, only confirmation of the proper reception of the data on the receiver side is provided.
However, an apparatus of this type is not suitable to ensure agreement between a printout on the receiver side and a desired printout, irrespective of the printing conditions on the receiver side.
Accordingly, the transmitting arrangement has no kind of control over the agreement between the printout on the receiver side and a printout on the transmitter side.
Even if both the transmitting arrangement and the printer use the same data, there are still various possibilities as to why the two printouts can be different from each other, for example                differently calibrated printers,        different printing materials, designated the printing medium below, or        faults in the printout.        
For this reason, it has hitherto been impossible for the transmitter to ensure agreement between a printout and a desired printout.
The invention is therefore based on the problem of monitoring a printout in an improved way via a communications network.